Reunion
by iHeartBradyQuinn
Summary: Stella heard that Alfea is having it's 10year reunion, and after having 2 kids she's straightened up. What will happen when she sees the friends she hasnt in 10years? I can't think of a better summery but it'll be good! I used to be Solarian Sweetie!
1. My Thoughts

I got this idea out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Winx Club related!

Important note: The entire story is in Stella's POV.

**Chapter 1**

Well, yes I'm heading to my 10-year reunion. And yes, a lot have happen these past 10 years. More then anyone could possibly know. Let's start from the beginning shall we? Well ok, I'll start with graduation day.

I was wearing the cutest purple, puffy sleeved dress with a black belt around the waist. My hair was down and straight, that's kind of sad that I remember that. I remember the entire Winx Club wearing the same thing, but in different colors. We all got out diplomas, and we were saying good-bye to the boys.

"Bye, Stella." Brandon had said taking my hands. "Call me when you get into Solaria, ok? And we'll spend the weekend together." I had smiled at the comment and thought it would be the most wonderful chance for him to propose. Oh my, wasn't I naive? I said good-bye to the others and headed home to Hell. It was indeed the worst time period of my short life. When I got there, Cassandra was pregnant and Chimera was getting married to some warlock. And Dad was thinking of handing the thrown over to Chimera. Big mistake I'm telling you. He had said,

"I'm sorry, Stella. But if she is mature enough to get married, then she shall rule my kingdom." I laughed.

"She'll be like Britney Spears! The marriage will only last for 28 hours!" Dad got mad at me and sent my straight to my room. I did call Brandon, and he did come over for the weekend. Only to be away from me and teased by Cassandra and Chimera, and yelled at and lectured by my father. Not did we get to hug once, or just gaze into each other's eyes. Not once. My dad had put him to the test every day seeing if he was worthy of me. Finally by Monday, Brandon said he couldn't handle my dad anymore and broke up with me.

And I thought we'd get married! HA! Stella you are the stupidest girl. Well 9 months later Cassandra delivered a baby boy; Radius Jr. How cheesy does that sound? Cheesy enough for me to hurl every time I heard the kid's name. So after 2 years I couldn't take it anymore. Chimera got married, and was queen. She has 6 kids now; you do the math. I swear I thought they wouldn't last!

Anyways, I moved to Silence, Solaria's first moon where my mother lives. I stayed with her for a few months until I met him. His name was Anthony. He was the sweetest! We got married 2 years later, if your not keeping track it has been 4 years since Alfea. Right after we got married I got pregnant with little Lyric. She's sweet. A year after Lyric's birth I got pregnant with her brother Jordan. So half way to now! Anthony soon cheated on me, and we got divorced when Jordan was 1 and Lyric was 2. Ever since I've been with my mom, taking care of my children. Jordan is 4 and Lyric is 5 now, and I'm sadly 30 now. Sadly.

Now to now! I had gotten the letter about the reunion only five minutes before, and I don't know if I should go. I haven't talked to anyone for years! What will they look like? I haven't changed much, I'm only 10 pounds heavier, and my hair is shorter. Do they have kids, too? Are Bloom and Sky married? Are Flora and Helia together? Who's Brandon with? Is Musa with Riven? How about Layla? Is she with Nabu? Tecna and Timmy! What about them?

"Mommy!" I heard Lyric call. She had long blond hair, and her father's brown-blue eyes. She had on a cute little pink shirt and pink skirt. "Mommy!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked pulling her up on my lap.

"What 'cha doin'?" She asked looking at the letter that was in my hand.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Jordan and Mommom are making fun of me." Lyric said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're saying I'm a piece of pink cotton candy." Fussed Lyric. It was true, she did look like cotton candy, and she had a pink bow in her hair, too.

"Just tell them that cotton candy is the sweetest." I suggested. Lyric smiled and nodded; off she was to tell off her grandma and brother. How would I tell mother about the reunion? I know exactly what she would say. She would say,

"Stella Williams! You will go to that reunion and you will like it! I may be old now but I am wise. You need to get out for a while, if you'd like I'll watch the kiddies for you, but it'll do you good to see Bloom and the rest of the Winx girls again." That's exactly what she said, too when I told her.

"I knew you'd say that, Mom." I laughed as I put Jordan down for his nap. Jordan has my blond hair and his daddy's brown-blue eyes. Like his sister. My mom laughed.

"It's true, you know me too well." She said tucking Jordan in. We left and put Lyric in her room.

"Where are you going, Mommy?" She ease dropped.

"I'm going to a reunion in a couple days." I said in a sweet-mother-like way.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, I graduated from college 10 years ago-…"

"Wow! Mommy you're old!" She interrupted.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. But I continued. "And a reunion is a chance for old friends to come together and see what's changed." Lyric nodded and mom gave Lyric her teddy.

"Have a good nap, sweetie." I said closing her door.

"Why don't you call Bloom and see if she's going." Mom said. I shrugged.

"Do you think she still has the same cell phone number?" I asked. Luna nodded, it was true Bloom never liked to changed numbers. It would always confuse her. So I did that, I called Bloom. It rang for a couple seconds and a deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hello?" I asked trying to remember the voice. "Is Bloom there?"

"Yeah, hang on." The voice said. I then heard another one,

"Hello?" I was Bloom for sure!

"Hey, Bloom it's Stella." I said trying to sound cheery. She screamed.

"STELLA! It's been so long! I'm guessing you're calling about the reunion?" She was right on target.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were going."

"Yes! Sky, Legend, and I are going." She said. "Oh, Sky and I are married. And Legend is our son."

"That's cool." I commented.

"Yeah, we're expecting a girl." Said Bloom. I nodded,

"That's really cool. How old is Legend?" I asked,

"5." She said. "Are you with anyone? Because Brandon's been a knight for the past 7 years."

"No, I'm not with anyone now. I used to be but we got divorced." She had to bring back the memories of him didn't she?

"I'm sorry." Bloom sighed.

"It's ok, I got two great kids out of the marriage though."

"That's good! How old are they?" Bloom asked.

"I have Lyric, who's 5 and Jordan who's 4. They're great kids." I smiled; I love my babies.

"That's wonderful! Legend will have someone to talk to then." Bloom said. "What exactly happened with you and Brandon? I mean what happened with Solaria? I hear it's gone down hill ever since Chimera got married."

"If I tell you now then I won't have any gossip for you when we get to the reunion, now will I?" I asked trying to by pass the subject for as long as I could.

"Right, we'll have plenty of time to catch up at Alfea. I can't wait to see your little kids! Legend and Lyric will have so much fun! I can't wait, Stell! It'll be just like old times." Bloom cheerfully said. She hasn't lost her up beat-ness has she? Well she isn't 30 yet either. Maybe I'm over reacting about my age.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bloom." I said trying to act excited as well.

"Ok, Brandon said he's coming, too. Love you, Stella! Bye." And with that she hung up. Maybe it'll be nice to see Brandon. Yeah, it'll be ok.

"Stella, how's Bloom?" Mom asked.

"She's good, she married Sky. Lucky her right? She also has a 5 year old boy, and is expecting a girl." I informed mom.

"That's wonderful. I guess you're taking my grandbabies with you aren't you?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be taking my babies with me. Only so I can show off how cute they are!" We laughed at my comment and started packing my clothes.

"So it's for the weekend?" Asked Mom.

"Yes. Brandon's going to be there." I said stuffing some jeans into the suitcases.

"That's great! Maybe you two will hit off again. Since you don't live with your father." Mom said taking some shirts and folding them into the suitcase. I shrugged.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" I asked. "A wife? Fiancé?" I asked worried.

"You still love him don't you?" She asked.

"Not really, mom. I more worried about the kids. We might act buddy-buddy and they might think he's their daddy." I said throwing some panties into the suitcase.

"Stella! Didn't we already talk about that with them. That they're daddy was somewhere out there and that he didn't want to be with them because he was jealous that you loved them so much?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we did, but what if they think Brandon is their dad? I mean he does kind of look like them." I thought about it, Brandon did look a lot like Anthony. A LOT!

"Don't worry about it Stella. It will be fine. Now let's go pack the kids' stuff." After my stuff was done we worked on Jordan's and Lyric's. Maybe this would be a good trip. Just keep telling yourself that Stella. Keep telling yourself.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Lyric asked watching me pack her things. Mom was quieter and thought she should pack Jordan's.

"You're going on that trip with Mommy tomorrow." I responded pulling out her cute little purple dress. She clapped her hands together and screamed.

"YAY!" She cheered. "Vacation!" She said.

"You are my daughter." I laughed and ran over to me and hugged me. "I love you, Mommy!" She said. I hugged her back.

"I love you, too Lyric. Even though you're a pain in my butt." I joked. She looked at my like she was about to cry and I pulled her into an embrace and laughed. "I'm kidding." She giggled.

"Will we see my daddy?" She asked shyly. I was stunned. I was right! She might think Brandon was her father, I mean he eyes did kind of match his.

"Um…sweetie I'm going to have to take a rain check on that question." I said knowing she didn't know what rain check meant.

"What's that mean?" She asked like I thought she would.

"It means we're going to have to wait till another time to have this conversation." I said.

"Oh," Said Lyric pulled her teddy and handing him to me. "We need to pack Teddy." She said. I giggled.

"And we shall pack Teddy, in a moment. I need to pack your clothes first silly."

"Will I see any of your friends?" She asked.

"Yes, you'll see Flora, Musa, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, and their husbands." I told her.

"Cool! Anyone else?" She asked.

"And their kids. Bloom, Mommy's best friend, she has a 5 year old boy who you and Jordan can play with." I said smiling. She looked at me like she had eaten a worm. I couldn't help but laughing.

"Gross! A boy? Mommy!" She complained.

"Come on, Lyric. You're acting like your 5."

"I am!" She giggled. I giggled, too.

"You are aren't you?" I laughed. We were really close, I didn't really notice how close we were until now. I smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We'll have fun!" I said.

Review, I hope you like it so far, this is the longest chapter I've written in forever! 2000-sum words! WHOOP!


	2. Seeing Everyone Again

Here's another chapter.

Thanks for reviewing StellanBloom, stellawinx, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Lunaraigirl33, Drama Queen 10155, glPiItTtAer, akasailorsea, and LadyNightSky.

LadyNightSky: I had to look up the word trite. I felt stupid! Anyways, mine will be so different I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club.

Note: This story is in Stella's POV

**Chapter 2, I know finally right?**

After the heart felt talk with Lyric, mom had gotten Jordan's things packed and he had waken up.

"Mommy, why is Mommom packing my things?" He had asked me while I loaded my bag and Lyrics onto a cart for Wilma, our driver. I smiled down at my little boy.

"We're going to Alfea. You remember Mommy telling you stories about Alfea?" I asked picking him up. He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. Mom came out of Jordan's room, picked up Lyric and about suffocated the poor child! Her brother and I laughed when Mom set her down. She then reached for Jordan who clung to me laughing.

"I want to say good bye to my grandbabies. I didn't relies Ms. Faragonda wanted the ex-Winx girls there early and now I'm feeling grandbaby withdraw." She had said snatching Jordan into her arms and suffocating him. Lyric laughed this time. Mother ushered Wilma and the kids and I out to the ship where she gave me a hug and reminded the children and I not to ruin our nice royal attire. Yes, we were in "royal attire." I was wearing a long blue gown, kind of like the one from Sleeping Beauty, but more empress like. Lyric was in a small pink gown, and Jordan in a blue SMALL version of what my father used to wear. We nodded and gave my mother one last hug before Wilma and Will (our drivers) took off to Magix.

"Mommy, what's this button do?" Lyric had asked about to press the Open Hatch button. Wilma looked at her and said,

"Don't touch that little one. You'll likely fall out of the ship." Once she heard that, Lyric coward back to my lap with her brother. I couldn't help but chuckling at the expression on poor Lyric's face.

"They were right about that cat." Jordan remarked to his sister. She nodded.

"What'd they say about the cat, honey?" I asked.

"Curiosity killed it!" Jordan shouted throwing his arms in the air. Will laughed at his comment.

"Mighty smart kids you got there, Mistress Stella." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why thank you, Will. I was hopping they'd be smart." I smiled. Magix seemed so far away. We each got a little 30-minute nap before Wilma had said we were approaching. I looked out the big windows and my heart skipped a couple beats. It was as pretty as I remember it was so long ago. Not a leaf out of place. There were a couple other ships from different realms. I suppose, from the Winx Club. We softly landed not waking the kids and Will opened the hatch. I pulled my kiddies into my arms and slowly walked down the ramp taking in the sweet sent of what I thought was roses. The sun gently beat down on my face as I walked from the shade of the ship looking for Ms. Faragonda.

"Stella! It has been too long, dear." A voice called from behind. And there, the older Ms. F shouted coming closer with wide-open arms. She had wrinkles all along her face, and her hair hadn't changed one bit.

"Hey, Ms. F!" I said not really sure what to call her. She hugged me softly, knowing she'd wake the kids if she didn't.

"Who are these two beautiful children?" She asked taking Jordan for me to have a free arm.

"That one's my youngest Jordan. And this is my oldest Lyric." I told her with a smile. Will and Wilma got off the ships with the bags.

"Where shall we put these, Mistress Stella?" Will asked.

"I hope it's no trouble if you get your old dorm." Ms. F said.

"It's fine." I said still smiling while Ms. Faragonda told Will and Wilma where the room was.

"So, Ms. F, who all is here?" I asked. She giggled her old person giggle.

"Call me Sherry, Stella. And now that you're hear the entire Winx Club is. Well, not Layla. She said she'd be late." Sherry said. Wow, Ms. F's real name is Sherry! (A/N: I really don't know what Ms. F's name is I just made it up!)

"They're all waiting in the dining room." Said Sherry as Jordan and Lyric woke up to our chatter.

"Mommy!" Jordan shouted jumping out of Sherry's arms and clinging to my leg. I set Lyric down and laughed.

"This is Ms. F, she was Mommy's headmistress when Mommy went to Alfea." I explained to them. They nodded and apologized.

"It's ok, little ones. Musa and Bloom's sons acted the same way! But Flora's little girl has some manners! Oh! So does little Tami!" Sherry laughed at the fact, and led me to the dining room. Even though I knew where it was because, hello! I went to Alfea for 5 years! And there, in the eliminated room, stood everyone I had known to love. There was Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Bloom, Sky, all their kids, and in the far back talking to whom I thought might be Sky and Bloom's son stood Brandon. I was shocked, I couldn't even breathe.

"STELLA!" Bloom shouted running over to me and giving me the biggest hug, like the one Mom gave the kids. I hugged her back and felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's been so long Bloom!" I said burying my face in her shoulder. Bloom released and looked at the kids.

"You must be Lyric." She said crouching down to Lyric who nodded.

"You are very pretty." Said Lyric. Bloom giggled and looked at Jordan.

"And you must be little Jordan." Jordan nodded shyly, and ran behind my dress. That's when Sky walked over. He gave me a friendly hug along with everyone else and their kids. Flora and Helia are married, and have a little girl named Lisa. Then there's Musa and Riven's son Luke, of course Legend, Tecna and Timmy's girl Tami, and Bloom is 7 months pregnant with little Rachel. Wow.

"It's so great to see you, sweetie. You haven't changed much have you?" Flora asked me as I sat down at the table with Lyric and Jordan.

"Just a bit wiser is all, Flora." We laughed. I looked around the room knowing I forgot to say hi to someone and there his was, sitting with Sky talk about something or another. I gulped in air as I looked into his eyes. I truly missed him. Or maybe it was just being back with the gang that made me want everything to go back to the way it was again.

"So, Stella, dish the Solaria news! We want to know why Chimera became queen and not you!" Musa said putting her hand on mine like she was comforting me or something. I nodded and shooed off the kids to play with everyone else's.

"Well, as you know, Chimera was going to get married and Dad thought it would be nice if she took over. He had said," I was going to use my impression of dad,

" 'Stella, if Chimera is mature enough to get married, then she is mature enough to rule my kingdom!'" And we all laughed. I glanced again over at Brandon, who took one look at me and shook his head. He hadn't changed at all. Only a little stubble outlined his jaw, and his hair was 3 inches longer then I remember it. That's how most the guys were. Not much changed but maybe some weight.

"What about you and Brandon?" Bloom finally asked noticing I was watching him. I cringed at the thought and finally thought they needed to know. Even though, living with Brandon you'd think Bloom would!

"My dad kind of drilled him too hard the weekend after graduation. And he just left me hangin' that's all." I almost whispered it looking at the all too familiar table my arms were on.

"That's ok, least you're happy now, right?" Asked Tecna putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Extremely!" I chuckled watching Brandon again. Layla and Nabu finally walked into the room with a small dark little boy in their hands. He looked about 4. Which was the age of every other child in the room. Bloom and the other girls got up and gave Layla and hug and told everyone about little Gerald. Nabu gave Layla and Gerald a kiss and went over to the boys. I couldn't help but follow. Nabu and the boys gave each other hand shakes and Riven smirked at me. He didn't change at all!

"How ya been, Stell?" He asked motioning for me to sit down. I sat across from Brandon and cleared my throat.

"I've been good Riven, thanks for asking." I fake smiled. Brandon looked at me and shifted from one side to the other.

"Where's your husband?" Asked Timmy as if reading Brandon's mind.

"Oh, he's long gone, Timmy let me tell you." I laughed quietly looking at the expressions on their faces.

"That's too bad." Said Helia. Brandon nodded.

"Truly is, Helia." I commented looking at Brandon. I tried to smile at him but he got up.

"I'm going to get some water." He said to what I thought was Sky who nodded. I looked at Sky with almost sadness in my eyes. He shrugged like he had no idea what had gotten into Brandon.

"So how ya been, Stella? I'm sure the wives already asked you." Asked Sky. He had to say 'the wives' didn't he? I'm so jealous I guess seeing them in front of me so happy and so in love while the only love in my life is the love of my children and mother. Who needs a man right? RIGHT!

"I'm good Sky, just handling the hassles of motherhood." I fake laughed. And he could tell, too. They always knew my fake laugh. Brandon came over and tapped my shoulder. I looked down at his leg, which had my little Lyric clinging to it.

"Mommy! I found daddy! He does look like Jordan and I! Why didn't you tell me we'd find daddy here! Daddy, aren't you going to hug Mommy?" Lyric had gone crazy! Embarrassed I picked her up off his leg and looked in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Green." I quietly said taking off with Lyric back over to 'The Wives'. Forget the Winx Club! They were The Wives now. I stumbled into the conversation at the wrong time!

"Sky told me Brandon only came to re-connect with Stella. Not to see everyone else, but to get the love of his life back." Bloom said as I walked closer to them.

"I don't think Stell would really get back with him. I mean after all he's done to her." Musa said. I stood there, my mouth gaping open.

"Nice to know I'm talked about." I said not really that surprised. Quickly the Wives blushed and said they were sorry. "It's ok you guys, I mean, out of y'all we thought Brandon and I would be married the first, and the longest." They all nodded.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jordan said pulling on my dress. I smiled.

"We haven't had lunch yet. And the dinner's not for another 3 hours or so, so we're going to go downtown for some lunch." I explained to the girls first going to my room and changing into some normal clothes. I had the perfect place in mind for the kids. We used to love to go there, I mean the Wives and I. It was called Café De Lunch. It surfed just about anything!

"Mommy, where we going?" Lyric asked holding my free hand as we got on the bus.

"We're going to one of Mommy's favorite places to eat here in Magix. It's called Café De Lunch." I said.

"Sounds yummy!" Jordan cheered in my arms.

"Believe me, little ones. It is." I laughed. But little did we know, someone was going to follow us.

Here's another long chapter for you guys. Review please!


	3. Long Blue Nails

**Brandon following them would be too obvious! That's why I have chosen this person…**

**Thanks for reviewing: StellanBloom, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Lunariagirl33, stellawinx, midnight226, Drama Queen 10155 and LadyNightSky! LadyNightSky, I don't know if I already told you, but I am the queen of grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx.**

**Chapter 3**

I kept on feeling like someone was following us as we walked in the café. I'd always glance back, but no one was there. They were really good at sneaking. We seated ourselves inside the place, because it was a seat-yourself-kind-of-place. Lyric picked up the dessert menu, and Jordan leaned over to grab the wine menu.

"Lil' J! You're not old enough to drink." I laughed grabbing the menu from his little hands. He giggled and looked at the delicious little cakes on the menu Lyric had. She handed me the little paper and pointed at what her brother and her wanted to share.

"Lyric Nichole!" I said looking at the three layer chocolate cake with white chocolate icing and little chocolate chips. "I don't think so!" I said. They looked at me with the saddest eyes.

"Please, Mommy." Said Lyric. I shook my head no and handed her the kids' menu. It had pictures on it, so no worries about the reading. The feeling of someone watching us crept up again as I looked at my menu. I looked at the kids and smiled shaking it off.

"Hello, Welcome to Café De Lunch. Would you like to try our special?" The waiter asked. I looked at him. He wasn't much older then 17. Looked strong and healthy with green eyes and blond hair.

"No thank you…Frank." I said looking at his nametag. He blushed.

"Sorry, it's my first week and I always forget to tell people my name. Curse fast food for 2 years." He laughed. "Let me try that again. I'm Frank, and I'll be your waiter today. Would you like to try our special?" I laughed.

"Why, no thank you, Frank. We'll start off with some Sprite." I smiled up at him; he nodded and went off to fetch our drinks. A couple minutes later, he came back with ice filled, and Sprite filled cups.

"Here you go." He said placing the kid cups in front of Lyric and Lil' Jordan and handing me my cup. "Do you guys need a few more minutes?" He asked. I nodded and took a sip of the ice cold drink. Speaking of ice, I had felt the feeling for the third time. This time I wasn't going to let that peeping tom get away from my site. And there, standing 6 feet away from me was Icy.

"Icy?" I asked shocked. She was thinner then ever, and she had her long white-blue hair in a long braid sitting on her shoulder, almost down to her waist. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black blazer. Yet, there was no evil in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, little…big pixie. Didn't mean for you to see me." She said taking a seat in the free chair. Lyric looked at Icy, scared.

"Mommy, who's this lady?" She asked. I could see Lyric frightened by Icy's long dark blue nails, and the dark blue wife-beater.

"This is Mommy's old…friend, Icy." I said. Jordan looked at her and continued to color on the paper with his sister. I looked at Icy, narrowing my eyes.

"Icy, I don't know what you're doing following me, but you have to leave!" I said quietly. Icy smirked with a chuckle.

"Still the same old Stella. Looks like you've porked up. It's a shame. You used to have such a lovely figure back then." Said Icy.

"Hey! I'm only 10 lbs heavier then I was before." I said. Icy laughed.

"Chill out, Stella." Icy said freezing my cup totally. "I just need some help. Darcy and I really do." She said.

"I'm not here in Magix to help you witches. I'm here because I wanted to see my friends." I told her, almost about to ask, 'what about Stormy?'

"You see, Stell, I can call you that? Yes, ok, Stormy left. She said she had a life to run, a boyfriend to spend time with, she didn't want to rule the realms anymore. I wouldn't have cared, but the fact is, Stella, is that we need Stormy to help out with this spell. I have a job, a boyfriend, and a life, too. But I always find time for my magic." Icy rambled.

"You have a boyfriend? Shouldn't you be married by now, Icy?" I asked. She was…what 35 now?

"You know what, I didn't ruin my life early like you, Stella. I became an ancient magic professor at Cloud Tower. I get to teach the younger witches about the past of dark magic. I made myself something. You all got married right away and had some kids. Look at you! Relying on your family fortune. I wasn't rich, Stella. I had to make something of myself." Icy explained. She was right. I got married right away, had Lyric and Lil' J.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But what makes you think Stormy will come back? I mean, if she's happy, let her be happy." I suggested. Icy laughed, almost falling out of her chair.

"You're the same dorky pixie! Stormy can't be happy, she's a witch. We're always mad." Icy gave her best mad look. I laughed, and Lyric looked at me odd. Frank came back.

"Prof. Icy! Nice to see you again." He said nervously.

"Hello Mr. Hanes. Please, get the kids a grilled cheese, and give Ms. Stella here a salad. Hurry up now." Icy smirked. Frank nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"You know him?" I asked. Icy nodded.

"He interrupted my class with a singing card, and roses for one of my students. She may be a softy at heart, but Mary has some seriously dark power. That boy is hopeless. Goes to RF." Said Icy shaking her head. I shrugged, and the hour passed quickly. Icy gave me her cell phone number and we headed back to the school. With only an hour left before the big welcome back dinner. We walked into Alfea. It was buzzing with people, and kids. I grabbed the children's hands and headed to our room. But Flora stopped us half way.

"We've got to get you guys ready!" She said. And before I knew it, I was dressed up in my long pink gown. The kids were dressed up, too. Playing with the others.

"Beautiful." Bloom said giving me a hug. "It's just like the old days!"

"I don't know if the old days went this fast." I commented.

**The dinner's next! Review, and maybe the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Naive And Gulliable

**Thanks you guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!**

**Chapter 4**

I was dressed up, and the kids were, too. But the kids weren't coming to the dinner Ms. F had told us, she said,

"It's more for you girls then the children. Don't bother worrying, I have the best baby sitters!" And so she did, about 5 elves walked into the room covered with baby sitting tools, diapers, bottles, sip-y cups, baby food, toys, books, and just about everything your kid could want! We thanked Ms. F…I mean Sherry, and headed down to the dining hall. The Wives, as I love to call them, got to their husbands and sat down together. Every last one. I believe Brandon and I were by ourselves sitting beside each other, not acting like high school kids. I began to think about how nice and happy Icy was, it wasn't like her, but she was missing her sister.

"Stella? You haven't said anything all night." Said Flora patting my hand. I smiled, and nodded.

"It's just that I saw Icy today. And she's in a tight spot. You see, Stormy left Icy and Darcy, and they said they need help getting her back into the group. I'm just thinking about that…that's all." I told them. Half of their faces were shocked and confused. The other half were stuffing their faces. Brandon cleared his throat,

"Sounds like a little trick to me. Aren't you guys a little old to be falling for them?" He asked eating a roll. I wanted to smack him right then and there, but I didn't. I shifted my body towards him and cocked my head to the side.

"And it's not like _you _wouldn't help them, when Icy seems to have mellowed out some?"

"_**Seems**_ to have mellowed out some, it doesn't mean she _has _mellowed out." He retorted. I looked at Brandon trying to read his emotion, but he showed none. If this was his way of trying to get back with me then, he must have not gotten out much. "You're still naive Stella, still very naive." The table gasped, and so did I for that matter!

"Excuse me?" I asked my mouth gapping open. Brandon looked up at me for the first time that night, and his eyes were just as pretty as ever.

"You heard me, I called you naïve. Because you are, you're gullible, too." Said Brandon getting up. "And maybe if you weren't so gullible and so naïve, you wouldn't be a single mom, you'd be the queen of Solaria with a husband like me. You need to work on that, Stella." I was shocked, and embarrassed, the entire school heard our conversation, and it stung.

"Brandon, we're not high schoolers anymore." I said finally. "We can't break up and get back together, it doesn't work that way not after 10 whole years."

"I know, but your life would have been so much better, if you would have called me up that day that I left and said, 'Brandon, I'm sorry about my dad, do you want to go to a movie?' But no, you didn't call. You just assumed that I hated you, and never wanted to see you again. Guess again Stella. I loved you still, and I kind of do now. But as you said, it doesn't work that way, not after 10 whole years." Brandon had gotten up and walked out of the dining hall, while I sat there computing his words into easier ones. It was happening again. Was this a test to see if I could go after him again? I didn't know.

"Don't worry about it, Stella. Just because we're all married, and you're not doesn't mean there aren't more fish in the sea." Bloom commented.

"There may be other fish, Bloom, but I think that's mine walking away." I said smiling.

"It's weird how people get second chances, isn't it, Nabu?" Layla asked Nabu giving him a hug. I saw him nod. But as I got up I felt something in the pit of my stomach telling me to run, to run to Brandon and help him. Why should I help him? I mean something told me something was wrong. I ran as fast as my Chanel heals would take me out to the quad where Brandon was, standing with Icy talking.

"Icy, I'm sorry, ok?" Brandon had said trying to walk by her. Icy shook her head no and blasted him towards me. His body slammed into mine, and we both fell to the ground.

"Mr. Green, you did not do as I asked you to, and therefore you shall pay. Like you agreed. Oh! Stella! Nice to see you again." Icy said flying over to us. Brandon dusted himself off and helped me up.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Brandon.

"I made a deal with Icy to break her sister and my brother up, but they love each other and I couldn't possible break their hearts." Said Brandon looking at me, too. Icy laughed.

"Since you couldn't break them apart, Brandon, I might as well break you apart, welcome to the family, Bro." Icy laughed forming Icy crystals. What else was I supposed to do but change into my Enchantix and help the poor guy out? I did, and just as fast, I blasted Icy clear to the gates.

"I don't need your help, Stella. Icy's my problem." He said motioning for me to get back to dinner.

"You're right, I was supposed to help Icy!" I laughed facing him, with an energy ball in my hand. Brandon's arms went up in the air for a second and he got nervous.

"On the other hand, Stella, it might do me some good to battle with you by my side again. It's been a long time hasn't it? Ha…" He nervously laughed. I giggled and disposed of the energy ball. I gave Brandon a hug and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "You still love me?" He asked all high school like. I smiled.

"Always ha…" We were both on the ground, everything went…

Dark…

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**


	5. He Can't Get My Credit Card

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thanks for reviewing ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. Only The names of the kids.**

**Note: This is in Stella's POV, and don't worry about the mushy-ness. I've got ya'll covered on this thing. **

**Chapter 5**

_**We were back in high school. Senior year, the prom. I was in my pink Chanel dress and gorgeous. Just like it was that night. Brandon came up to me and we started to dance. **_

"_**You look so handsome, Schnookums." I said smiling. He frowned, wait that never happened. He threw me onto the ground and hand his foot on my neck.**_

"_**You're such an idiot. I never wanted to say it to you before, Stella. I only want your money, and at this reunion I will get it." He said now pressing down on my skinny neck. My necklace began to cut into my throat and I could feel the blood trickle down the side of my neck. I could only see hate in his eyes. **_

"_**Pl…ease…" I croaked, but he didn't care. He kept pressing down on my throat.**_

Great, a nightmare. Usually they mean something to me. Usually they're signs. Gosh, what was this one saying to me? I opened my eyes and found myself in a cold dark room. I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I click my fingers, and a ball of light appeared. There was a body in the bed next to me; I couldn't quite make out where I was, though.

"Hello?" I managed to choke out. They stirred, and sat up. It was a man, oh great. It was Anthony. Kill me now. He smiled, got up and flicked on the light. "What am I doing here?" I asked now knowing I was in Cloud Tower. "Better yet, what are _you _doing here?" He laughed slightly, that laugh that I'd used to love so much.

"I heard from my sister's friend that Alfea was having its reunion. And I thought I'd come and see you. And the kids, seeing as they are mine. But when I arrived this woman was going on a rampage destroying everything.

You were out on the ground with this man. You looked like you'd been hit. So I put you in my ship and got the kids. They knew who I was right then and there, so I didn't have to fight them. The headmistress said the woman was now out cold and I could take you guys to wherever I felt you'd be ok, and that she'd take care of the others." He explained. I glared at him, and felt like I'd kill him. But he laughed again. He was really an attractive man. Light brown hair with a hint of blond, green-blue-brown eyes. He wasn't tall, and he wasn't short. He was very fit, too.

"Look, Anthony. I'm really thankful for your help but I'd like to get back to Alfea, and I'd like to take my babies with me." I said, getting up and fetching the sleeping bodies next to me. "Like I said, thanks, but we've got to go." He stopped me at the door.

"Stella, I'd like to work things out with you." He told me. I laughed. "Why are you laughing? I never meant to hurt you. I'd like to be here for you and the kids. Can't you trust me?" I laughed again and shook my head no.

"You messed up. I'm not giving you a second chance. Some people just don't deserve them." I explained walking out of the room in with dark hall of CT. Again I used my magic to light the hallway and guide me to the door. Anthony followed me saying he didn't want us to be like this. He wanted to watch the kids grow-up and be kids. I told him he was crazy and the kids shouldn't be around him. That's when I walked out of the school and headed back to Alfea.

When I arrived, Lyric was awake skipping and laughing, but Jordan was still in my arms asleep. The school looked untouched, maybe the inside would be worse. But it wasn't. I took the kids and put them in the dorms, where everyone was asleep. It's 5:30 for Pete's sake doesn't anyone get up for coffee? I headed to Ms. F's office and knocked. Griselda answered, almost shocked.

"Good morning, Stella." She said welcoming me in. I nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk, where Ms. F was reading her paper. Old habit calling her Ms. F.

"Good morning, Stella, who are you?" She asked me offering me some coffee. I took and told her I was ok.

"Did Icy go on some sort of frenzy last night?" I asked. Ms. F nodded.

"Anthony explained he was your ex-husband and I doubted him not. He asked if he could take you and the kids to Cloud Tower where his daughter went and I said sure, it was safer for you there anyway. While Icy was on her little killing spree she said she would have your head – and Brandon's – mounted on her wall." Said Ms. Faragonda.

"Where is Brandon?" I asked, still thinking about the dream.

"Sky and Bloom took him to their dorm. Saying it would be a nice change for him to sleep in a nice bed." Said Faragonda. I nodded.

"Icy and Brandon made some sort of deal, and he didn't hold his end of it, and she went crazy. I just tried to help him. The little thief." I said. Faragonda looked puzzled. But I thanked her and left. I went to the dorm where Jordan and Lyric were playing with my make-up. Dressing each other all pretty like. It was cute, poor little Jordan all upset because his sister put eye-liner on him.

"Mommy! Look what she did! She put eye-liner on me!" He shouted when I walked into the room. I laughed and told Lyric she had to play baseball with him now, only outside in the garden. And that's where we went after we changed. I took them outside in the garden so they could play while I thought about my dream.

Maybe Brandon didn't really think of me as a person. Only as a bank. I'm so high school being back here. Falling over some washed up knight. Ha, I'm a strong single mom, and he can't get my credit card.

**Sorry it's short. But review!**


	6. Really Going Crazy

**Hey ya'll. I'm updating.**

**Thanks for reviewing ya'll.**

**Chapter 6**

The kids and I played some baseball and American football in the garden that morning. I sat back for most of the games and drank coffee. Ok, well I thought about that horrid dream. Some reason I couldn't get it off my mind. He tried to hurt me, it wasn't right. Ok, Stella, you have to stop.

"Mommy! Come be quarter back!" Jordan called with a happy tone. I laughed and helped them play football. I crouched down with the football and took a deep breath. Lyric was in front of me, while Jordan was behind.

"Blue…forty two…set…HIKE!" I shouted, I gave Jordan the ball and down he went by the fountain, where the goal was. He had gotten the point because little Lyric fell down. I helped her up but she pouted saying it wasn't fair that Jay had an adult on his team.

"Yes it is, I'm as good as you when it comes to football." I lied. I'd have to say I was pretty good nowadays. This is what happens when you're a single mom with a little boy. I taught Jordan to play most of his favorite sports. Hockey, baseball, basketball, football, soccer, you know. So, we went back inside because I thought they might as well have some food.

I walked into the dining hall and there were The Wives, The Kids, and The Men. No one else. They were all surrounding Brandon. What was going on? I couldn't quite make out what was going on until I came to the large group. There was a tall and thin woman with light brown hair standing next to Brandon.

"This is Holly." He said letting everyone drool over her fake breast. I scoffed. Maybe he'd leave _me _alone now.

"Hi Holly, I'm Stella." I said jumping in out of nowhere. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and smiled. She shook my hand and gently held Brandon's.

"It's nice to meet you." She said all happy like. Jordan stared at the woman, as did Lyric.

"It's a good thing he's not our Daddy and that other weirdo was. Because Mommy done killed this guy by now." Lyric said. I smiled real hard, like I was trying to hold back my smacking erg.

"Isn't she cute?" Holly asked, her smile wasn't on her face anymore. I looked at Brandon and smiled.

"Looks like you've finally found _Ms. Right." _I said with a certain attitude in my voice. What was wrong with me? I had no idea, but I left the group with the kids to get them something to eat. I found some Strawberry Pop Tarts hidden in the back of the kitchen. I took the kids back out and let them eat.

"Do you like that man, Mommy?" Lyric asked my threw her Pop Tart. I shrugged.

'I used to. He's old news, sweetie." I told her playing with my ring. Jordan laughed.

"He seems nice, Mommy. That lady is kind of ugly, though." I laughed, too. He was just like his mother. Lyric hit him.

"She is not ugly! She's pretty, maybe even more then Mommy." That was when I think I cracked. Or maybe it was when Jordan threw his Pop Tart at Lyric screaming that she was crazy and I was prettier. Lyric retaliated by grabbing her Pop Tart and smashing it in his face saying I wasn't pretty anymore, I had let myself go.

"SHUSH!" I shouted drawing more attention to us. "Ok, just shush! You're being a total brat, Lyric. You're no daughter at all saying that I've let myself go and that _TRAMP _over there is prettier then I am. Jordan you are a very sweet boy but don't hit your sister with a Pop Tart! Now just EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" I was hot right then and there, even angrier then I think I had ever been.

Bloom had come over to ask what had happened, even though I knew she knew. She sat down beside me and I shot a glare at her. "Um…is everything ok?" She asked me. I fake smiled and nodded.

"Just peachy." I lied motioning for her to leave.

"What's gotten into you Stella? Ever since you came back from the whole Icy attack thing you've been…weird." Said Bloom. I started laughing. It wasn't a 'ha, ha, ha' laughing but 'I-can't-believe-you-said-that' laugh.

"HA! _You, _Bloom don't know what I'm talking about because _you _have a perfect life. _You_ have a husband who loves _you_ and who will never leave _you. You_ have a kid on the way and one already out, but _you _have help with them. _You _don't have to take care of them by yourself. How about _you _become single mother and watch Sky want your money, but hook up with a tramp anyway." I said. I couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed the kids and headed to our dorm. I didn't want to look at these happy people anymore.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Lyric said. I nodded but wouldn't look at her. Quickly I locked the dorm room door and sat the kids on the bed.

"I want you to listen to me. We're going home, we're going to leave all this behind and we're never going to talk about it again. Understood?" I asked. They nodded. "I'm going to pack. You sit here like sweet little kids or play a game nicely." They nodded again, but chose to sit still for a while. I grabbed our suitcases and began to pack them. There was no point in staying here if it meant I'd have to have strange thoughts or flashbacks. The kids knew better then to mess with me right now.

_**Knock, knock, knock. **_

Someone was at the door, but I didn't care.

"Stella." They said. It was Bloom again, and I think I heard a few other voices. They tried to turn the knob, but I had locked it remember?

"Go away." I snapped stuff more clothes into the bags.

"Stella come on, That's Brandon's kid!." Bloom said. I laughed. HA! I opened the door to a group of people, The Wives.

"This isn't high school, Bloom. And you can tell him I said that. You can tell him that I don't love him, I don't want to and I don't need to. He will not ever be with my family or me. Got that?" I slammed the door in their faces and smiled that weird smile again. I was definitely going crazy.

**Um, ok? What's wrong with Stella? Review.**


	7. Snapping Back

**Ok, here we go!**

**Thank you for reviewing those who did.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club, just the people I make up.**

**Chapter 7**

I finished packing at what should have been dinnertime, but I guess no one was hungry. Because when I walked out of the dorm with my kids and stuff everyone was lounging around. I didn't get any hellos or good-bye's, just glares and shaken heads. Lyric held my hand tightly like she was scared or something.

"Bye everyone, it was wonderful to see you again." I commented before walking out the door. I swear I thought Bloom was going to burst into tears or something! I had called the driver to come pick us up and he wasn't here by the time I got outside. So we sat and waited. While we were waiting, Sherry came out. She looked disappointed.

"Stella, I'm upset that you're leaving. It's not the right choice if you ask me." She said her arms crossed. I shrugged.

"Faragonda, if I wanted your advice I would have asked for it. I know I'm doing what I have to." I told her not really looking her in the eye. She put her hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Stella, you're running away from something you miss so much. I know you wanted your life to end up differently, but sometimes things happen so something else can. Your kids are meant to be here. Just like Brandon's 15 year old daughter, Holly." Said Sherry. Wait, that little tramp was his 15-year-old daughter? She looked awfully old, and wouldn't that mean he got his mother knocked up before Red Fountain?

"I get where you're coming from, Sherry. But I think it's best if I take my kids back to my mother." I said watching the driver land. I finally looked at her, and she seemed totally said.

"I'm going to need you to do one more thing for me, Stella. I need you to come back. Please." She said. I nodded like I was. But honestly, I didn't know if I would or not. The kids and I got on the ship and Luke, our new driver, smiled happily.

"You're mother's been waiting to see the children." He said. I nodded and smiled. That's when I went out. Once we got to the moon, Lyric woke me up saying she wanted to go back.

"Mommy, I want to see Ms. Flora again!" She shouted. I grabbed her hand, ignored her, walked her out and into the palace to see Mother.

"My babies!" Mom shouted hugging the kids. She looked at me and frowned. "Although I'm glad to see the kids, I can't say I'm glad to see you." I rolled my eyes.

"Stell, you've got to go back. I'm serious. I'll watch the kids for you. Just go back it'll be good for you to act like a kid again. Just for a while." I sighed at her little rant and separated the bags.

"Fine, I wont like it though." I complained. Mom smiled and sent me on my way. I don't know why I went back, just thought it'd be nice to indulge Mom and Sherry. We arrived _again _at Alfea and I hopped out thanking Luke. Once I got back into the dorm everyone was gone. Except for Holly. Little miss I'm-Brandon's-Daughter-Of-Only-15. She looked up at me and smiled. She took her iPod out of her ears and said,

"Hello." I fake smiled back at her and went into my dorm. I unpacked and still no one but Holly was in the dorm.

"Look, Stella, I don't know if you know this already, but I'm Brandon's daughter. Not his Ms. Right." She told me as I sat on the lounge couch. I looked over at her and just nodded. "You probably feel pretty stupid, I mean, I would, too. You're probably pretty mad at your daughter, too." She kept going. Couldn't she just keep quiet?

"Sweetie, I just have some words of advice for you." She acted like she was listening. "Don't talk to me about feeling stupid. Don't talk to me about my kids, and don't talk about Brandon. Just sit your cute little self quietly and listen to that Earth iPod. Alright?" I said. She was almost too shocked to say anything when Brandon came in the room. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said under my breath.

"Come on, Holly. We're all going out to eat." He told her grabbing her hand. He looked at me with almost anger in his eyes. I felt my high school self emerge from deep inside me.

You see, years ago I tried to hide that version of me in the darkest corners of my soul so no one would see it. It was when I got pregnant with Lyric that I change. I remember the day so vividly. I suppose you need to know what I'm talking about, right? Here's the scoop.

It was about a month after I married Anthony that I found out what was growing inside of me. I looked at the doctor's face like he was insane when he said,

"Stella, you're pregnant! Congratulations!" He said in that little spinning chair with a smile on his face. I sat on the table my face plastered in fear.

"I'm WHAT?!" I asked. "Do you know how ugly maternity clothes can be?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Being pregnant isn't about looking good or not, Stella. It's about growing life inside of you, making another person. You shouldn't worry about what to wear. Hey, my wife wore my tee shirts and boxers when we had our child." I screamed like the drama queen I was and stormed out of the office. I think that was the last time I threw a fit like that.

Quickly I went home to the apartment that Anthony and I had, and I cried on the bed. I wasn't really ready, mentally for Lyric when I found out about her. I was still trying to figure out what my life had become. It sure wasn't what I thought it would have been. On that bed I thought about, I mean really thought about what my life would have been like if I got any say in it.

I would have married Brandon, became queen of Solaria, had a bunch of cute kids, and lived happily ever after.

Look at me now! Not what I thought it would have been. Anthony came home that night and asked why I was so upset and everything. Was I PMS-ing or something? I told him no, I was pregnant and that's when he started to cheat on me. I wasn't any more use to him until she was born 9 months later. I knew about the cheating, just didn't know what to do about it then. But when I was in labor I told myself that I needed to change.

I wasn't a child or a teenager any more, I was an adult woman. A strong one with a family now. Fashion didn't matter to me, only my family. I struggled to push out Lyric and to put the old me away in the deepest corners of myself. And I did when she was born.

I wasn't Princess Stella of Solaria anymore. I was Stella, a mother and wife. But that part of me, the Stella Princess of Solaria, was coming back. It took me over. Again.

I looked at Brandon, stood up, and flipped. I started ranting on how ugly my sweatpants were and how short my hair was and how old I looked and how he never really loved me, and stuff about his 15-year-old daughter and how trampy she looked and how trampy her mother probably was. And from there, it got weird.

**Oh, snap! Review!**


	8. Get A Move On!

**Thanks for reviewing those who did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx, it's sad…**

**Chapter 8**

I yelled and yelled at Brandon, like we were 18 again. I screamed so many mean things at him. He just took it in like he knew I would say the things. I stopped, breathing heavily. I looked at Holly who wasn't quite sure what had happened, and I looked at Brandon. He just stood there, watching my rant. He shook his head.

"This was supposed to be climatic for us, Stella. Seeing everyone again, I mean. But I see for you it's only dragging you back down." He said in a hushed tone. My mouth fell open, and I clenched my fists together before sticking my fingure in his face.

"You listen to me, Brandon Green! I've been up and down this alley with you _so _many times I've lost count! Can't you just drop everything and save me? Just this once? Don't you love me? Not like you _ever _did, but I'm asking you this…do you care about me?" The words raced out of my mouth. Holly looked at Brandon, a certain look of disgust on her face.

"Holly, go tell Uncle Sky and the others that I'm talking to Stella, please." Brandon said pointing to the door but never taking his eyes off me. Nice, I like that sentence. Holly, from what I could tell, nodded and left. "Stella, listen and listen well. You've only messed everything up this weekend. Embarrassed me in front of my family and friends, and crashed the whole experience of wanting to remember the good days. You've only allowed us to bask in the hidden shadow of yourself by creating scenes and such. You just need to calm down for a second and think."

"You're so full of it, Brandon! I'm not the one embarrassing you; you've done it to me. My _child _thought your 'daughter' was prettier then I was. She said that I wasn't a good mom basically…I've let myself go! If anyone needs to listen and react it's you, Brandon. _You _need to listen to _me _and find some way to undo the damage you've done." I said. Brandon shook his head.

"We really hit it off as friends when we were talking to Icy. We really seemed to be on the same page about this whole relastionship. But you've proved me wrong, Stella. We're going around in circles!" He shouted. We did hit it off as friends, if I think about it. Maybe that's all we're supposed to be…friends. I took a seat on the couch and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled burying my face in my hands. There was a knock on the window, as I watched Brandon open it to Icy. She didn't look pleased.

"I thought Sherry took you away." Brandon said helping her in the room with her three-inch heels. Icy straightened her shirt and took a deep breath.

"Stormy freed me from the jail and told me she was back on the team because the boy was too good for her. Good as in far from evil. And it looks like I didn't need you help after all." She said. I stood up. She looked odd, like she had something under her sleeve.

"I'm sorry if there was any problems with anything." Icy said leaving through the door. I got a quick glance at the back of her head and I swear to god it looked like she had some sort of chip in it.

"Was that a chip in Icy's head?" I asked Brandon after she left. He nodded.

"You must not have heard, but they put ships on the witches heads to control their evil levels. They're just sour women now." He said taking a seat in one of the armchairs and I just looked at him…waiting for something to come out of his mouth because I knew he was thinking.

"What do you have a problem with now?" I asked. He looked up at me. His eyes filled with confusion.

"I was thinking about you today, and you then. Then you were all obsessed with looking good and spending money, and don't get me wrong it was cute…but the other day you seemed so down to earth and so, I don't know, real. Now looked at you today. You're just like you were in high school. Stella, it's not cute anymore." He explained. I took a sear across from him.

"You're right, it's not." I said. The door opened. I looked to the side to see a woman with jet-black hair and blue eyes with a face that would make any boy jump up and scream. She was skinny and dressed like she had more money then I had. In other words, I hated her. Brandon got up a smile on his faced and hugged her. He held her in his arms for about five minutes saying things like,

"Gosh! It feels like forever since we've seen each other." And "Holly is gorgeous, we did a good job…so it was worth it?" and "15 years is too long." I'm guessing she was Brandon's girlfriend 15 years ago, and Holly's mother. Joy.

"Ahem." I said quite loudly. They looked over here and I smiled.

"Morgan, this is Stella. Stella this is Morgan." Brandon finally said. Morgan walked over to me and shook my hand with a lovely fake smile; NOT! I smiled back and stood up.

"You must be Holly's mother. Goodness! She looked just like you." I commented. Morgan nodded.

"I get that a lot." She said, her voice lower then anyone would have thought.

"Stella, Morgan and I met when I was 14. She's a fairy, too. But she went to Beta." I knew she looked familiar! She was at Chimera's wedding!

"Oh! Then you must know Chimera. I'm her sister." I said. Morgan nodded.

"I remember you at the wedding. It seems you've gained some weight since then." Said Morgan pointing at the stomach I had. If she would have said that to me two days ago, I would have laughed saying… 'kids! What can ya do with them?'. But right now I wasn't that Stella. I was this one,

"Well look who's talking Ms. I-Had-A-Child-At-15-Who's-Going-To-End-Up-Uneducated-Like-Me-And-Have-Kids-In-A-Year." I snapped. She growled and took a deep breath.

"It was nice meeting you." She said pulling Brandon out of the room.

"The pleasures all mine." I said. Finally I was able to calm down after they left. And I thought about a lot of things happening around me. I wasn't helping them at all acting the way I was. For one, fate might as well flash a big sign in my face saying "BRANDON LOVES YOU! JUMP AFTER HIM!" and I still wouldn't understand. But I do now. I had to switch the high school me off and forget about it forever…this was going to be hard getting through one more day with The Wives, The Kids, and The Men. I was going to have to get the thing I came for.

A chance to move on, and forget. The yellow brick road was ahead of me and I wasn't to look back. Now was the time to get in gear and fight for a better future. Good motivational speech, Stella! Now put it to work!

**Craziness is still in there, but Stella is going to have to find a way to turn it off! Review!**


	9. I'm Back! For Good!

**Hey, I'm back!**

I sat in my room, wanting to go shopping, but like I said before I needed to stop and think. I needed to do what Brandon said and change. He didn't really say that, but he meant it! I closed my eyes tightly and thought of the day Lyric was born. Then her growing up and her brother being born. I put those memories in my head and finally didn't want to shop anymore. I didn't want to go and put loads of make-up on either.

That was easy. Seems like I wasn't supposed to be a high school kid anymore. HA! Laugh with me reader, HA! Good, on with the story,

So I changed in some jeans, and long sleeved grey shirt and some flip-flops and put my hair up, and left. I wanted to find Morgan, Holly, and Brandon. I wanted to find The Wives and The Men and say they were my best friends and we needed to talk more often. But instead I found Holly, with a RF boy. They were flirting and then kissing and then flirting again. I crossed my arms and smirked. This kid was so bad.

"Hi Holly!" I said waving. She turned around, blushed and mumbled something to the boy before he walked off. I went up to her, as she put her hands on her hips and blew some hair out of her face.

"Oh dear, did you go into a depression because my father left you for my mother? Aren't you going to stomp around like a little kid who didn't get their way?" She smirked. I shook my head.

"It's a shame you turned out like you did, sweetie. It's a shame I still have some high school kid in me, and it's a shame you're mom met Brandon. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot and you had to see my nasty little tantrum." I told her putting my hand out there for her to shake it. "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Stella! And old friend of your dad's."

She shook her head.

"You think I'm going to 'start over' with you, Stella? No way! I already know the person you are and no amount of starting over will change that. You're a fat loser with two kids and no guy." She told me. I smiled at her.

"That's too bad that you think that. I'm not like that. I'm not fat; I'm normal. I'm a mom honey. Yeah, I have two kids and I love them with all my heart. And no man is even good enough for me, for you, for any women. You can insult me all you want, but I don't have anything to prove to you. I don't even have to talk to you. I do need to talk to your dad though. SO bye, Holly. It was nice to meet you." I shook her hand and left to find Brandon.

I think I did a good job!

After hours of searching I finally found him in the hallway saying good night to Morgan.

"Too bad you won't take me back." She said trying to kiss him. He pushed her off.

"There are other things in the world I need right now, Morgan. And it's not you or Holly." He said hugging her and walking towards myself. I flattened myself against the wall and tried not to breathe to see if he'd just not see me, but when he turned the corner he stopped and crossed his arms.

"Did you fall into a consignment shop?" He asked me. I smiled and ran my fingers through my ponytail.

"No, I just live in one." I said. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"You're really crazy, Stella. Really crazy. It's like one minute your out of control and the next you're a sweet gal."

"I know, I'm here to stay, though. No more crazy out of control Stella. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making your weekend horrible. Everyone's. I didn't think it would hurt this much to see ya'll." I explained. He nodded.

"I know how it feels." Said Brandon. I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "You're crazy, Stella." He said again. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. Just on the lips, so soft and tender like. So tingly. We parted, blushing.

"So this is what you need, Brandon? A tramp of a woman?" A voice said from beside us. It was Morgan. She was in her robe and her hands were crossed over her chest.

"Um…Morgan what are you doing here?" He asked. I looked at him, fire now burning in my eyes because he wouldn't defend me. Ok, Stella, clam down, I thought.

"I came to ask you if you'd like to spend the night. Holly wanted to watch movies, but here you are smooching trash." She threw her hands up in the air. I looked at her, she was honestly ugly.

"I'm sorry, but the only one who is trash here, is you, honey. I mean at 15…that's horrible!" I remarked a smirk on my face. Brandon looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't mess with me, Trash-ella!" What a bad comeback, right?

"What?" Brandon asked confused. "That was horrible!" He said.

"CH-yeah, can't you come back with anything better?" I asked.

You're so going to wish you didn't say that!" Morgan shouted. There was a bright light and a fairy appeared. Morgan's fairy form was pitiful. Given the fact it was charmix not Enchantix. It was a light blue skirt, to her knees with a slit, a tank top with the same slit, bangle bracelets, a blue headband, clear heels, and butterfly baby wings. I looked at Brandon and rolled my eyes changing into my Enchantix.

"Honey, you'd want to run or just go home. I'm so much stronger then you are." I boasted. She looked horrified but stayed put.

"Girls, is this necessary?" Brandon asked. I shrugged and Morgan nodded. This was going to be interesting.

**HA! Cliffy! Review!**


	10. Battleing hurts, really

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing, those who did!**

**Disclaimer: I own noting Winx Club.**

**Chapter 10**

I looked at Morgan; she had a slight shake about her. Maybe it was the fact that I was a full fairy and she was nothing but a little piece of pixie dust. She pulled out her charmix form, which added a star shaped purse to her side and star shaped crystal for a necklace. Like that would help, right? I put my hands on my hips watching her advance into the air.

"You leave me no choice, Stella!" She had said before pulling a ball of energy into her hands and lunging it at me. I stopped it about an inch from my hand, and tightened my wrist making it go up in smoke. She gasped, and Brandon nodded knowing Morgan was in for it. I flew in the air myself and smiled.

"You still have a chance to back out." I commented. She shook her head. "Ok, your choice." So I brought a small sunbeam on the tips of my figures and let it find it's way to Morgan. She put her arms up to cover her face and was thrust into the wall. If you blinked, you would have missed that last part.

"You think you're so strong, but you're not." Morgan forced out, before blowing a hole in the ceiling and flying up. It was like she was taunting me to bring out all I had. I hadn't done that since Baltor! So, I flew up to her and crossed my arms over my chest, watching the small crowd gather around.

"Come on, Stella. Beat me. You've got nothing stopping you. I'm the only thing in your way of getting Brandon. You know you want me dead." She said. I looked down at the crowd, and Brandon was in the front telling some of them to head back to their rooms. "What's the matter? Can't do it?" She asked me. I looked at her, but my vision as blurred by the sudden blast of energy. I was falling. I could feel the air hugging my body and moving it closer to the ground.

It was all happening slowly. Floor after floor past before I noticed I could flap my wings and save myself from any sort of injury. But they weren't working. They wouldn't move. I forced them to make some sort of move but they were gone. Everything Enchantix on my body was gone. I was back in my jeans and shirt. Great, since when could a charmix powered fairy do that to me? Was I rusty or something? Then it hit me. The ground that is.

I felt the blades of grass first. They were like a million little knives cutting into my back. A million little deaths all trying to take a toll on my life. The hardness of the dirt came last. It smacked into my body like a wall of bricks. Every square inch of it hitting me with twice the thrust of the grass. I didn't move. I didn't want to move. I guess that would be the best thing to say. I couldn't feel my arms, my legs, or anything. I could only feel the pain that Morgan caused me. I tried to open my eyes, even the slightest bit but nothing happened. Was I dead? Was I dieing? I didn't know. 

This time I tried to open my eyes and got what I wanted. There was a group of people all standing around me. Their hands covering their mouths or their palms pressed against their foreheads. I scanned their faces. Each had a sort of sorrow about them. I forced out a small sound, which no one understood. It was supposed to be a 'what?' I saw Brandon come closer; he shook his head and lifted me into his arms, bridal style. My head lay limp upon his shoulder as he walked me to the paramedics.

I looked at him as they placed me inside the ship. He jumped in last second commenting he didn't want me to be alone.

"You know this man, miss?" The paramedic asked. I nodded, the slightest nod. Brandon smiled and grabbed my hand.

"It'll be ok, Stella. You're only bleeding in a few spots. Your leg might be broken, too." He said. The other paramedic laughed.

"Might be? Her leg is completely twisted around. It's broken all right! I'm just trying to be realistic." He commented hooking an oxygen mask to my face. I closed my eyes again trying to regain what had happened.

I woke up in a white room to the sound of a steady beat. It was the one of my heart. I looked around the room, and saw Brandon and the kids sleeping in a chair. I smiled and sat back again. The nurse walked in seeing I was well and smiled.

"You must have had a pretty big fall. You had a broken leg, smashed skull, and internal bleeding in your back. You're lucky that man right there called the hospital miss. And you certainly are lucky magic fixes bleeding. About the leg, though. You're going to just have to have it in a cast for a couple of months." She checked everything and left. It was amazing being able to walk away from that accident. But what happened to Morgan? The weekend was almost over and yet nothing was gained but that fact that I was an annoying woman who needed to find better things to do besides watching the kids all the time and talking about the kids all the time.

I got out from the bed and limped over to my clothes. I quietly put them on and quickly left the room. After I got out of the hospital I hi-jacked Brandon's ship and drove it over to Alfea to find myself Morgan and Holly. Although it was mid-night I figured they be up and chilling out or something. And I was right. When I knocked on their door, Morgan answered in her pink fuzzy nightgown and pink fuzzy slippers.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were dead." She said, now putting her hand on her hip. I smirked and punched her square in the face.

"You're an idiot." I commented stomping on her foot with my cast. She was now crying and limping to the couch when Holly came over yapping about how no one messes with her mom. I said a spell, which made her lose all her hair and make her fat. Lovely combo if I do say so myself.

"I don't have the guts to kill you, but I do have the guts to ruin your life." I said before walking away.

**Oh! Go Stella! More to come if you review!**


	11. Breakthrough

**Ready?**

**Disclaimer: I own noting Winx Club!**

**Chapter 11**

_I went back to the hospital and found Jordan, Lyric, and Brandon waiting patiently. They looked somewhat crazed as if they'd lost their minds looking for me._

"_Where were you?" Brandon asked. _

"_I was taking care of some unfinished business." I told him. He smiled._ This was the smile I was seeing now. As I walked down the aisle, in my wedding dress, passing family members and friends. Passing people of Solaria and so much more. This was the smile I was looking at on Brandon's face while he waited for me to arrive at the alter so we could say our vows. So we could be married and happy. Lyric stood by Bloom and the girls, by my mother and aunt. Jordan stood by Sky and the boys and my uncle and father. I arrived finally.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to unit these two happy people in marriage." Said the woman with the stupid bible in her hand. It was all for Brandon, I told myself.

We were happy now. Going to be married in a matter of seconds. Going to start a life of our own. And I was finally going to let it happy. And not let him run away this time. It was a break through. I was going to be Mrs. Brandon Green. He was now part of my family. For good.

**YAY! IT'S OVER!**


End file.
